


Wiedźmiński Paradoks

by ATeciak



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATeciak/pseuds/ATeciak
Summary: Parodia ludzkiego żywota
Kudos: 2





	Wiedźmiński Paradoks

\- Zatem przejrzyjmy wszystko jeszcze raz, mości wiedźminie – powiedział Grododzierżca, spoglądając na przybysza niepewnie, wzrokiem podejrzliwym i chłodnym, gdy od niechcenia sięgał po pergamin z jego ręki. Rozłożył go na swoim biurku, bok przycisnął statuetką jaśnie panującego króla Radowida i z trudem powodowanym swą otyłością pochylił się nad zapiskiem. Czytał długo, za długo jak na gust najemnego zabójcy potworów, który ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami czekał na decyzję kasztelana. A ten, zaiste, nie śpieszył się zbytnio. Wiedźmin miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna ten celowo odczytuje pismo mozolnie, z wolna składa litery, robi wszystko, by się zniechęcił. Co kolejny akapit przebąkiwał coś i rzucał pod nosem jakieś ciche, zapewne kąśliwe, komentarze pod jego adresem, by potem zmarszczyć brwi i kręcić głową z niezadowoleniem.

W końcu podniósł wzrok znad papierzyska i wbił go w przybysza. Odrzucił pismo na stół i kładąc dłonie na opasłym brzuszysku, znów oparł się na fotelu wyciągając nogi przed siebie. Zamajtał nimi chwilę, pocmokał, przygryzł wargę i nie spuściwszy wzroku z zabójcy potworów, zaczął:

\- Panie dzieju, musi pan zrozumieć, że ja nie mogę przyjąć pana na to stanowisko – Grododzierżca rozłożył ręce w przepraszającym geście – Przykro mi, ale takie jest prawo. Nidyrydy.

Wiedźmin nie rezygnował.

\- Ale przecież posiadam tytuł cechu – wycedził przez zęby i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, starając się uspokoić.

\- A i owszem, macie, macie. Nawet ładny, pieczęć śliczna, lak drogi, zaiste pięknie się prezentować będzie w ścianie oprawiony. Ale powiedzcież mi, dobry panie, coście już uczynili? Czym żeście zasłynęli do tej pory?

„Dobry pan” spuścił głowę i pokręcił nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jeszcze niczym. Dopierom opuścił bramy Kaer Morhen.

Kasztelan jakby się rozpromienił, naraz nabrał kolorów, głos jego stał się pewniejszy, wręcz oskarżający. Wytknął wiedźmina grubym paluchem.

\- No jakże to, mości Wiedźmin, toż wy NIC jeszcze w życiu nie osiągnęli? Coście przez ten cały czas robili? Czyżbyście jedynie wińsko chlali, chędożyli i fisstech zażywali? Jakże to, tyle lat i nic? Nic a nic?

\- Uczyłem się – wyjąkał oskarżony, skruszonym głosem.

\- Czegoście się uczyli?

\- Jak mieczem robić.

\- Od robienia mieczem, to ja mam Jaśka. Zobacz panie dzieju, chłop na szkwał, przytępawy jeno, ale robi co mu się każe, pieniędzy mniej chce i na bogów, jak pierdolnie... Tak więc, o czym to ja to, ano, Wiedźminie, wyście tylko nauki pobierali? Żadnej poczwary nie ubili?

Zabójca potworów pokręcił głową.

\- Utopca może?

Wiedźmin dalej kręcił głową.

\- A kikimorkę? Taką tyci, tyci?

Znów przeczenie.

\- Nosz sam pan widzisz! - zamachał Grododzierżca łapami, omal nie wylewając kielicha napełnionego winem. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby zapaskudził mu dyplom cechu. - Jakże to ja cię wziąć mam na stanowisko, jak ty doświadczenia nie masz, no jak, wytłumacz mnie, skromnemu urzędnikowi, jak?!

\- Ale ja UMIEM...

\- Gówno umiecie, dowodów na to nie ma, ot co! - Kasztelan wstał i oparł się z całych sił o biurko, które zatrzeszczało pod jego ciężarem – Jakbyście mi przyszli, jak ten ostatni, o! Ten to miał kwalifikacje! Od samego króla Foltesta, świeć panie nad jego duszą, miał rerko... rekromenadacje, tak właśnie, rekromenadacje miał. Gusła odczyniał, z syrenkami gadał, strzygi przeganiał i bazyliszki bez zwierciadła ubijał. Takiego na miejscu bym przyjął, jeszcze premią za robotę nagrodził. A skąd ja mam wiedzieć, czy taki żółtodziób jak ty sobie poradzi, z tym co na grobli się zalęgło? No jak?

Wiedźmin myślał, próbował podważyć słowa spasłego mężczyzny, ale wiedział, że na poparcie swoich racji nie ma praktycznie nic. Mógł jedynie improwizować i to postanowił czynić.

\- Zaufajcie mi, Grododzierżco, wiem jak radzić sobie z takimi paskudztwami. Jak same papiery świadczą, wyszkolono mnie do walki z potworami, które nocą zakradają się pod ludzkie osady. Wielu z nich nie ubijecie własnoręcznie, bo nie macie posrebrzanej broni ani odpowiedniego refleksu. Ja te cechy posiadam, znam się też na warzeniu eliksirów: one to polepszają moje umiejętności, pozwalają wyrównać szanse... – Zabójca potworów spojrzał prosząco w kierunku urzędnika, który przysłuchiwał mu się chyba tylko z grzeczności. Mimo wszystko niezbity z tropu, kontynuował – To, co zapewne tam macie, to jakiś topielec, jeden bądź dwa. Wyłażą po zmroku żeby się nażreć, więc wtedy właśnie trzeba się będzie ich pozbyć. Ewentualnie, jeśli macie pecha, macie tam Zeugla, bądź coś pochodnego. Wszystkim się zajmę, nie pożałujecie.

Kasztelan myślał długo, co wprawiało wiedźmina w nie lada zakłopotanie.

\- Nie powiedzieliście mi nic, czego by mi nie objaśnił przygłup z wioski. Ba, nawet Jaśko mi skomlał, że tam utopce są, czy inne cholerstwo. Nie patrz tak na mnie tymi ślipiami, do kurwy nędzy, przerażasz mnie. Dobrze, bierz tą robotę, ale więcej niż pięćdziesiąt orenów nie dam.

\- To psie pieniądze, za to dwóch dni nie wyżyję. Nie mówiąc o paszy dla konia...

\- Pięćdziesiąt orenów i DOŚWIADCZENIE, wiedźminie, to chyba piękna oferta prawda? Jeśli ci nie odpowiada możesz robić jako dziewka karczemna i posiłki wydawać. No to jak panie dzieju? Bierzecie? Mnie się nie śpieszy, a na twoje miejsce jest jeszcze setki innych dziwolągów.

Zabójca potworów wzruszył ramionami, Grododzierżca nie pozostawiał mu bowiem większego wyboru. Podniósł ze stołu swój certyfikat, schował za pazuchę i uścisnął dłoń kasztelana wyobrażając sobie, że ściska jego grubą szyję.


End file.
